three lover, gotta choose 1
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: Make finds herself more popular with boys and three in particular are fighting over her. She has to choose one, and only one, to resolve ask conflict. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people what is up with you, please review!**

Maka's pov.

"Hey, Maka, you got another bouquet of flowers. This one is bigger than the last." Soul called from the living room.

"Really?! I have such a plethora of flowers, I can make 30 gardens."

"No kidding. Since when have you become so popular?" Soul asked.

"Probably when we defeated the kishin." Or maybe because I now have larger breasts! They're half as big as Tsubaki's and I grew some too!

"Yeah maybe you're right. Oh look, some one left a single rose."

"A pink rose, some one must like me."

"Aren't you a lucky ducky." He rolled his eyes.

"Aww, are you jealous? JK, I'm kidding. Hopefully there are no more roses or flowers in the morning. Goodnight soul."

Soul's pov.

"Goodnight." I'm glad she liked the single rose. I can't be as extravagant as other guys. Falling in love with your meister is so not cool. Even though I haven't mentioned it, I've noticed Maka grow some nice boobs. I notice alot of things but I fail to mention them. I wonder who the other guys who like Maka are?

"Hey, soul, why do you look so sad? Do you need to put your face in my boobs?" Blair was naked, like usual, as she reached out to me.

"Blair, stop trying to seduce me. I told you already that it's not going to work. Go seduce another man."

"Oh, your no fun anymore. Before you and Maka defeated the kishin your nose would bleed and you would go light headed saying no thanks. Then Maka would Maka chop you. No you're all serious." Blair pouted.

I went to my room, closed the door and locked it.

* The next morning *

"Soul, wake up. Time for breakfast." Maka banged on his door.

"I'm up let's me get dressed." I hurriedly got dressed in my normal outfit . "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and toast and eggs." She put bacon on my plate, "and your favorite bacon."

"What's the occasion?" She wanted something, she made me bacon.

"Can you pretty please find out who is sending those flowers?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

"Wait, that's all it took. Usually I have to give you more bacon."

"I'm curious to know who sent them to you too."

"Really?! I didn't think you would be. Thanks soul!" She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me like she was flat, only she wasn't. "Sorry, I forgot about you not liking alot of affection."

"It's ok now, I don't mind."

* school *

"Ok class, today we are going to dissect a live woman. We are going to learn about what's is inside woman and their private parts. Anyone want to volunteer their bodies? Tomorrow well have a inspection of a male body."

"NOOOOO!" EVERYONE SCREAMED.

"Ok, then study your words, you have a test next week." Dr. R. . said. He walked out of the class room. It was basically a free period.

"Hey blackstar, do you know who likes Maka?"

"Doo I? Why yes I do. Kid likes her and you like her, oh also the pink haired shy guy, Crona right."

"Three people. Wow. Wait, how do you know that crona is a dude?"

"I walked in on him while he was putting in the guys bathroom, he has a long got dog my friend, it is not as long or thick as yours my friend." Blackstar smiled and went back to talking to Tsubaki.

* that night at home *

"So, did ya find out?" Maka was hopping upstairs to our apartment.

"Yeah, you got three secret admirers."

"Who are they?" She opened the door. We walked in and say on the couch.

"One is Crona, another is Kid, and the last one is," I got on top of her and whispered," me." I licked her ear, took her face and we made out. We went for her bedroom and were taking off clothes before we knew it

"Wait. You like me. How long have you liked me?"

"I've liked "

"Lor years and I didn't even know , you were the first girl is my life and you should be what it means to have friends." We put our clothes back on and say on top of her bed.

"Oh, really. Did you send me any flowers?"

"Yeah, I always sent the single pink rose."

"Can I have some time to think about our relationship? Please?"

"Yeah, of course."

* school *

Another free period. Wait, kid is walking over to Maka.

"Hey Maka, how's it goin?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

Good I can hear their conversation.

"Hey Maka, I've been thinking about lately and do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"Uh, umm I'll think about it."

"Oh ok, week see you around."

"Yeah."

"So Maka, you going to go on a date with him?"

"No soul, think I will. I'm still trying to figure out some stuff ok."

"Ok."

* * *

** ok, what do you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo, so 3 reviews? You have got to be kidding me. You get a short chapter. Oh I'm going to Ohio so this may be the last time I update this until next week of course.**

Makas pov.

_we clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain, we jump, never asking kissed, I fell, under your spell, of love no one can deny. Don't you ever say, I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you... I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL, I never hit all hard in love._ I blasted the song in my room. It matches how I feel right now. Sure, now the video is the 10th most disgusting thing I've ever seen (I've watch two guys grabbing a girl's butt before, and she liked it!)!

NOCK NOCK NOCK

"Who is it?" I yelled over the music, I just got a speaker to play my music loud (you know what I'm talking about right?)

"It's me, soul." I turned the volume down to 15.

"Come in."

"Hey, I'm wondering why you're playing that song right now? It is so disgusting."

"I think the song has a purposefull meaning, it was very beautiful until the music video ruined it. It's a good song. No one can call the song stupid, they can only call He artist a hoe/slut/whore."

"Yeah, I agree." Door bell rang "I'll get it."

"Ok." 15 minutes later

"Maka, it's for you." Soul called.

"Hey, crona. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Actually it's been 3weeks 4days 2hours and 38seconds." Crona smiled, which he never does alot.

"So, you wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah, ok."

"See you later Maka. I guess I'll make dinner." Soul sighed.

"I'll pick up a present for you."

"Ok, see ya, have fun."

* * *

**like, I said short chapter.**


End file.
